Mario
|Cybernetics = |Home World = Earth |Died = |Gender =Male |Name =Mario |Rank =*Defender of the Mushroom Kingdom *Soldier |Caption = |Eye color =Blue |Hair Color =Light brown *Dark brown |Height = 1.75 meters |altimage = |altcaption = |Status =Alive |Born =Possibly 48 BBY |Skin Color =White}} Mario is a human plumber from Earth and the titular character of the Mario series. He originally hailed from Brooklyn, New York, which he and his brother Luigi later left behind to become the defenders of the Mushroom Kingdom, saving it from many disasters. He has faced off against many threats, including the Decepticons and was briefly enemies with the Autobots, but his main archenemy is Bowser, the King of the Koopas. Upon learning that Bowser is planning to wreak havoc on the galaxy, Mario and his faithful ally, Captain Toad attempt to stop him, which leads to them getting involved with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Personality, Appearance and Powers Personality Mario is an energetic guy who always seems to have a spring in his step, a big contrast to his younger brother Luigi, who is much calmer and shy in comparison. He faces challenges head on, and will fight fiercely for his friends and for the right cause. While he's normally selfless and will drop anything to help another person, Mario can become selfish at times, as shown when he went to Equestria and tried to flirt with Rainbow Dash when he was in a committed relationship with Princess Peach. He can also be very aggressive, and if angered enough, he will beat his opponent to within an inch of their life; Bowser has learned this lesson several times throughout their battles. Despite his pudgy stature (or as he likes to call it, "thickness"), he is very strong, though Wario beats him in regards to strength. He is also obsessed with food, particularly Italian foods like pasta. Appearance Mario is shorter than most of the humans that are allied with the Confederacy, and is about a head shorter than his twin brother Luigi. He is also a bit overweight, but nowhere near as overweight as his rival Wario. He has light brown hair and a dark brown mustache, as well as bright blue eyes. He wears a red shirt, gloves, overalls, and brown loafers, as well as a red cap with a red and white "M" emblem. Powers and Abilities Mario has a massive array of abilities. He is strong, able to punch through solid rock with his fists, and can run pretty fast, though he's not nearly as fast as the Toads are, and Wario dwarfs him in strength. He is known for his great jumping abilities (although he can't do the Flutter Jump like Luigi and Yoshi can), and in most cases prefers hand-to-hand combat rather than his powers. However, Mario has learned to use the various items scattered around the Mushroom Kingdom to his advantage, and as such uses the powers of these items to fight his enemies as well. He has various transformations associated with these items, which give him different powers. Although he usually has to grab items (ie. the Fire Flower, the Ice Flower, Super Leaf, etc.) for him to fight, he has shown that he can control fire without holding a Fire Flower, and his fire powers usually come in the form of fireballs. History Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Members Category:Back and Forth Characters